


The Taste of Your Lips

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 kinks, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s05e13 Damocles Part 2, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: It’s been six, no, one hundred and thirty-one years since he last kissed Clarke, but she’s just as intoxicating as he remembers. Bellamy’s addicted to her, like she’s the only thing he needs to survive.





	The Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Oral Sex  
> Title from Toxic by Britney Spears  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Jordan disappears at some point while Clarke is leaning against Bellamy, while the two of them stare out at the new planet and try to process everything from the last ten minutes. It’s a lot, between the amount of time they were asleep (one hundred and twenty-five _years_ , that’s longer than the Ark was active), the new planet, Harper and Monty, and Jordan himself, it’s a little overwhelming. Bellamy feels Clarke relax against his shoulder and he takes her weight with ease. Bellamy doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but they both speak at the same time.

“We should-”

“It’s in-”

Clarke pulls away from Bellamy, turns to face him.

“You go first,” Bellamy tells her.

Clarke sighs. “We should wake the others. They’ll probably want to see this.”

“It’s incredible,” Bellamy replies, eyes flicking over to the window before coming back to Clarke. He lets his gaze linger for a moment, re-familiarizing himself with her face after sleeping for so long.

“It is,” she says, looking back out the window. “It’s absolutely breathtaking. I don’t know what to say.”

Bellamy gently cups her jaw and turns her head back towards him. “Then don’t say anything. Just enjoy it with me.”

And then he leans in and kisses her.

It’s been six, no, one hundred and thirty-one years since he last kissed Clarke, but she’s just as intoxicating as he remembers. Bellamy’s addicted to her, like she’s the only thing he needs to survive. Sure, he had Echo’s kisses to fill those years, but that was when Bellamy thought Clarke was dead, gone from him forever. Now, now he has _Clarke_ , alive and warm and willing and right here in his arms.

Clarke wraps her arms around his neck, bringing her fingers up into his hair. She uses her hold on him to pull him in closer and he complies, letting her push her tongue into his mouth and taste. She tries to tug him closer again, this time in vain, so instead he grabs her by her thighs and hoists her up. Clarke uses Bellamy’s hair to tip his head back, ducking down to start sucking a bruise into his neck.

“Missed you,” Clarke says, “so much.” She kisses her way back up his jaw to his lips. This time, Bellamy nips her lower lip. Between kisses, Clarke pushes up Bellamy’s shirt, so he shifts her weight to take it off with one hand without dropping her. Clarke drags her nails down Bellamy’s chest and licks into his mouth again. Bellamy takes her by surprise when he walks them over to the pilot’s seat and sets Clarke down in it. Clarke’s face scrunches in confusion. “Bell?”

Bellamy drops to his knees in front of her, and she parts her legs so he can move between them. Bellamy noses at Clarke’s stomach, and she runs her fingers through his hair. “Missed you too, Clarke. Missed you so fucking much, I couldn’t sleep.” Bellamy grabs the hem of Clarke’s shirt and yanks it up, forcing it off her arms and over her head. Clarke pulls her bra off after it, and in an instant Bellamy has his mouth around one of her breasts. “Fuckin’ perfect,” he says around her nipple, licking and sucking until it’s stiff before switching to the other. He mouths a trail of wet kisses down her stomach, her abs flexing beneath his lips. His fingers are steady when they pop the button on her pants, and Clarke lifts her lips so he can pull them the rest of the way off, her underwear going with them.

Bellamy turns his head and kisses Clarke’s knee, moves up her thigh, leaves little bites along the way, switches to the other leg before he reaches where she wants him. He finally noses at her clit, and Clarke all but growls, grabbing Bellamy’s hair  _hard_ and pulling him close against her. Bellamy licks up her slit and she moans, and Bellamy feels like he’s drowning and flying all at once, feels like he’s high on Clarke and he never wants to come down.

Clarke holds him in by his hair, her legs around his shoulders. Bellamy sucks at her clit and she nearly screams, yanking his hair which makes him moan, the vibrations going back into Clarke. Bellamy fucks his tongue into her, drinks her like she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and when her fingers loosen in his hair, he adds one, two fingers, pushing them in as far as he can alongside her tongue, curling them. Clarke’s back arches so far she’s nearly off the chair. Bellamy’s sure her heels will leave bruises in his shoulders, but he doesn’t care, does everything in his power to get her off. Clarke comes with a scrape of Bellamy’s teeth on her clit, a curl of his fingers inside her, and a scream of his name loud enough to wake everyone still in cryo. Bellamy pulls back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, Clarke’s slick shining in his beard, and she pulls him up for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

She manages to undo his pants with one hand, slipping it into his boxers, and she strokes once, twice, three times and Bellamy’s coming with a low groan. Clarke pulls her hand out and licks it clean, continues making out with Bellamy until he’s too tired to stay on his knees anymore. Clarke yanks up her pants, finds her discarded bra and shirt and pulls them on, and Bellamy buttons his pants and tugs his shirt on over his head. They move to lean against the window of the ship, Clarke all but in Bellamy’s lap as they watch the movement of the planet beneath them.

There’s a cough, and they both look over to see Jordan staring at them from around a corner.

“If you two are done, there’s a lot to do.”


End file.
